


Beautiful Blue Strings

by AyoNaze



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Angst, Anti-Void (Undertale), Attempted Kidnapping, Bad Puns, Explicit Language, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inappropriate Humor, Multiverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phobias
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyoNaze/pseuds/AyoNaze
Summary: What if you woke up as Error Sans today. What would you do? Panic? Grieve for the things you lost? Yeah, most people would react that way.But oh no, not them. They didn't have much to leave behind anyway. They were perfectly fine being the Destroyer of AUs himself. They would rather sit back, watch the Multiverse burn as they break the records of being the most apathetic Error Sans in existence, coming out of the Anti-Void when needed.It's actually pretty nice just relaxing like this.Now hold on a diddly darn minute... Since when did people call them God? And why are people starting to worship them??When will the misunderstandings stop pilling up?!
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [God of Destruction or Mercy?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136344) by [Sar61_Sanz6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sar61_Sanz6/pseuds/Sar61_Sanz6). 



They fluttered their eyes open, the harsh white light greeting their blurry vision. Muffled voices can be heard shouting and bickering around them, though no presence can be felt anywhere near them.

Hold on a minute... Their room had never been _this_ bright, they made sure of it every damn time.

  
Where _are_ they..?

  
They abruptly sat up, looking around the new environment they inhabited. The voices got more and more clearer, but still mixing and overpowering each other, like a crowd of people all demanding immediate attention.

  
_It's a good thing that they were already used to tuning loud noises out._

  
They sat cross-legged on the cold bare ground, reaching out to rub their eyes awake. Instead of the ugly mug they were so used to waking up to, they were greeted with a porcelain-like face that is clearly not theirs. They stopped, looking down at their arms, horrified at the lack of flesh on their body.

  
Their arms were just... Bone. Dark, dark bones. Their fingers were red and yellow, with their palms painted black like the rest of their body.

_What. The. Fuck._

Internally panicking, they looked down at their clothing, expecting to see the mismatched hello kitty pajamas they wore the night before. But by now you, the Reader, should know that that is not the case.

It was the Errors Sans' clothes. The Destroyer of Undertale AUs.

They froze, eye lights gone, stunned into silence.

Even the voices hushed from confusion, and finally taking notice of the skeleton's empty look that could rival even the true face of the Soulless Protector himself.

The more peaceful one of the voices spoke up, almost whispering the sentence.

  
  
**Are you okay...?**

  
  
They were, in fact, not okay. Thoughts flung and went inside his mind, hurriedly trying to make sense of the situation.

This was clearly not one of those vivid dreams their friends spoke of, as they stopped remembering dreams once they entered high school. This might have been an after-effect from being high, but they never used any drugs in the first place. Being drunk and having visions wasn't an option either, as they weren't drunk by the time they went to sleep.

So, the only logical theories they have is that they're either they died in their sleep and is in purgatory, or currently in a coma.

_Both make a hell lot of sense, but... Then again..._

They pinched their cheek, wincing at the small surge of pain, debunking both his previous theories.

The whole situation simply doesn't make any sense. They don't know where they are, this white space is deathly silent, they suddenly started hearing voices, and now they seemed to have turned into their favorite fictional character...

They sighed. It was almost disturbing how they are able to keep calm and think this logically at times like these.

The voices seemed to accept his sigh as a sign of confirmation, starting another commotion and directing supposedly hurtful words toward them.

  
  
**You useless piece of shit, do your damn job!**

**This isn't a matter of choice you idiot! You have to do destroy!**

**I'm so bored, let's do something fun.**

**Why not just kill yourself?**

**You've been asleep for God knows how long, you need to do something.**

******I hate you so much!**

  
  
_Damn, they didn't expect the voices to be this hateful. Wait... If they're gonna be stuck here, does that mean they'll have to deal with these asshats every single day..?_

_Fucking fantastic._

  
  
They now have to have to figure out how to destroy faulty AUs to keep the Multiverse fully functioning. On top of that, they have to figure out this its hundreds, if not thousands of unspoken rules and regulations, all that while dodging the Star Sanses and the Council™ to avoid unnecessary fights.

_Will they even be able to carry the weight of LVL and the sins they committed?_

They shook their head, dismissing the thought ~~_for now_~~.

They raised their phalanges one more, noting a lack of scars and bruises. This one must have been younger than what they expected, and probably hasn't met the other outcodes yet.

Hold on, how does this place have a ground? How in God's name did gravity manage to exist in this place? Does it even have a ceiling...?

They looked up in curiosity, pleasantly surprised at the sight.

Cloth Dollies wrapped around the countless threads intertwining with each other, with the blue strings seeming to start and end from nowhere. A few notable dollies were that of Sans, Red, Blue, and so much more. Even from afar, the fluffy Sans plushies look (surprisingly) professionally made.

_This must have been the work of the previous Error._

~~How very interesting.~~

  
  
From the corner of their eyes(socket?), they spotted a familiar blue bandana donning skeleton, with their eyes widened at recognition. They stared at it intently, trying to figure out how to get it from that high up. Fortunately, they didn't have to go through high lengths to get the doll, as strings holding the plush loosened and lowered, allowing them to reach out and take it.

_It's so pretty._

They gazed at the doll lovingly, they sighing softly in adoration as their eyes are shaped into cute inverted hearts. Swap Sans has always been their favorite, and if they were a human right now, they would have been drowning in happy hormones.

Of course, at this point they were already too attached to the plush, so they put it in their lap and once more got absorbed into their thoughts.

  
  
_So... What now?_

  
  
It's not like they can go back anytime soon, and to be honest, they don't have much to go back to anyways. Only a truck shit ton of dull, mind rotting paperwork, and a sad empty apartment.

...

From what they learned from the Fandom, time does not exist in this place. They have little to no responsibilities to worry about anymore and too many damn time to burn. They know they'll likely get bored eventually, so what _can_ they do?

_How does the original Error keep himself entertained again? Oh right, he watches Undernovela and knits. Are they even able to conjure one those portal things..?_

They reached forwards, almost like a reflex, and attempted to open a 'live feed'. They felt exhilarated at the possibility of seeing the game's story unfolding in real-time, almost beaming in excitement.

A jolt of electricity flows from their phalanges, opening a glitchy looking window. It revealed Frisk, the protagonist of UNDERTALE, currently exiting the ruins. A trail of dust clinging to their faded clothing and toy knife followed them out, indicating the start of a massacre.

He leaned towards the screen, eyebrows/bones rising, and interest present in his eyes. Error hugged the plush to his chest, mentally preparing for the emotional blow.

The voices seemed to object, shouting profanity one after another to rile him up, but he continued to ignore those voices, totally invested in the story. Exasperated, the louder ones stopped trying to insult him. They watched alongside him, taking an interest in the human child carrying a dusty toy knife.

  
_**Let the Genocide commence.** _


	2. Chapter 2

The Genocide route was even more brutal to watch when it's not behind a screen.

It was certainly an accomplishment that he managed not to bawl his eyes out after he watched through the course of different AU feeds as Paps, the _Greatest_ skellie in existence (no matter what Universe), disintegrate and dust from the Child's cruel hands. It was clear that he was visibly holding back though, as one of the voices pointed out earlier.

He has also watched both Pacifist timelines too, but it simply does not carry the adrenaline-inducing aura Genocide timelines carry, which caused them to quickly become bored of it.

_This Error they basically 'fused' with seemed to revel in negativity as Noots does_ _._

_And yes, they did call Nightmare Noots, sue them._

He stretched, sinking further into the blue beanbag he made himself.

During his stay here, he took on a hobby of sewing, knitting, embroidery, almost anything related to threads really. He has also started practicing using his strings lately, discovering the impossibly versatile properties it exhibits. 

_They actually made a room with it too. A room! How is it even possible that mere strings weaved and intertwined in a way to make fricking walls?! It's almost absurd how useful these things can get._

Of course, he still comes out of the void once and a while. In fact, he stole a few things like a gremlin while he was out-

_Oh, come on! Don't judge them! Error was already canonically known to steal stuff randomly, so why can't I? Besides, it's not like they were essential to the timeline they_ _stole them from anyways-_

(*Ahem*)

Again, even if he has stolen a few things, he still had the integrity to sort them into neat little piles. It sat at the very edge of the room, most either _stolen_ like a damned _goblin_ or found while he was exploring the Multiverse. He still hasn't brought in any furniture yet to store the things properly ~~_because he was a_ _lazy bastard_~~ , though he _is_ considering getting some, perhaps even sooner than you thought.

_Maybe they should paint next time and get some paintings, the walls, ceiling, and the floor is all the same neon blue color and it's starting hurting their eyes-_

**'Stop ignoring us!'**

_Of course. Of course the Voices wanted to start another riot_ _when they're deep in thought_.

**You just want to keep pissing us off didn't you?!"**

**'Look, we know that you don't want to do this, but you don't have a choice here**

**You** **shouldn't keep dodging your responsibilities like this**

**This place would admittedly be better without you around though**

**Are you really going to brood here for the rest of eternity?**

He covered his exasperated face with his hands, sighing at the Voices' persistence.

**"W-w-WhY do Yo-u-u aLL cArE s-s-so Mu-mUcH?"** He questioned disdainfully **"** **PLuS** **,** **iTs not LiKe aNy oF y-yOu CaN S-sTOp mE FrOm LoUnGiNG ARouNd ANy-ny-WAyS."**

The Hostiles were all scandalized by his word. The Softer ones cried in desperation, some even pleading while others begging for him to start doing his 'Job'.

**'It's the Multiverse that that's in risk here!'**

**'Hundreds of lives are at stakes you know! Did you even consider that?!'**

**'That's peak selfishness right there folks'**

**'Stop ignoring us dammit!'**

**'I can't believe that you've gotten this soft'**

He scoffed, annoyance present in his features.

_Oh f_ _uck this! They're just gonna continue_ _loafing around,_ _just to spite the damned punks_ _for a change_.

  
  
As he started mindlessly searching for a good timeline to watch, the loud whining gradually died down, leaving the glitching skeleton suddenly squirming with excitement.

One of the Underswap Copy he's been looking after has diverged from its typical route, essentially turning the native Sans into becoming a Distrust. He vocally cheered for Blue as he entered the view, leaving the Voices to whispering to each other in hushed tones.  


  
\---

  
  
Footsteps echoed in Judgement hall, dust clung to their pale skin and dull striped sweater. The faded yellow pillars glistened with the sunlight beaming down from the stained glass of the hall, the air heavy with negativity. They looked at the skeleton across them, crimson eyes glinting with malicious intent.

The child- no, the **thing** clutched its knife even more tightly, smirking at the sight of his crestfallen expression.

  
_Something changed. After comm_ _itting Genocide 25 times in a row, something actually changed._

  
Sans stood across them, an orange hoodie tied around his waist. He stared at the 'human' with an empty gaze, uttering a single word:

  
  
"Why?"

  
He whispered more to himself more than them.

  
"What's so good about killing people?"

  
An eerie silence dragged onto the hall, the air heavy with grief and regret. As his voice wavered, he looked them straight in the eyes, searching for an answer.

  
"What were... What were his last words?" He paused, choking back a sob "He told me it would be a pun, even though..." His eyes watered, fat blobs of tears forming at his sockets "Even though he... He hates them so much."  


With drops of blue tears fell into the pavement below, he wiped his tears with his trembling phalanges.  


"But now he's gone. You've killed him, Alphys, Everyone."

  
"Human... What was the point of doing all of this?"

  
Sans dodged, alarming them in the process and making it freeze. Eye lights fuzzy and hollow look, he continued his monologue.

"Even though you did this many bad things, I promised myself to always forgive but..."

  
"..."

  
"I'm sorry."

  
The whole world darkened, indicating the start of an encounter. The thing concentrated at the monochrome figure in front of them, weeping in silence while gripping his bone attack firmly.

The screen popped into existence, with the familiar buttons below it floating idly in place, displaying a single sentence:

> *Sans no longer trust you.

It struck first, dealing no damage as he blocked its attack. He stood his ground, right socket burning with blue with magic.

Taking a deep breath, he summoned a rows and rows of bone, both blue and orange attacks appearing briefly each turn.

"Let me know if this hurts..."

Gaster Blasters circled its soul, blasting at it with deadly precision. Despite mastering dodging the Carrot Stick's onslaughts, it was still hit with several stray bones heading towards them.

Noticing the poison effect steadily draining its HP, it giggled madly, taking out an item to heal itself for the turn. It had always known that Sans was holding back, but for him to have this much? It's almost controversial.

_Not that they're complaining._

Sans reached towards them, fingertips burning blue with magic. Its soul glowed a deep blue and before it could react, it was slammed against the walls, shaving off 27 hp in the process.

It grinned even wider, baring their bloody teeth to the skeleton. It spat out blood to the side, it attempted to land a blow once more, dealing no damage as he once again blocked them.

  
  
**The fun has only started.**

  
  
\---

  
  
**"PhAsE oNe STaRt!** **"** He chuckled to himself. The Voices have finally calmed down, starting to focus more on the live feed.

Currently, a debate and three or four bets are happening between them, having foreseen the Jolly Skeleton's death. The calmer ones were murmuring to themselves, hoping Blue will survive.

Hours pass, the battle starting to slow down as Blue's magic reserves drained. Error bit his phalanges in anticipation, sweat building up on the back of his skull.

  
**"NO!"**

  
Error screamed into the feed as the child almost landed a blow, not noticing the threads coming out of his hands on top speed.

The string pierced the portal, wrapping around the child's body and restricting their movement.

  
 **"n-N-nO wAy-"** He exclaimed as he realized what he did.

  
The voices ( _again_ ) threw into an uproar, swearing, and gasping in wonder as he realized what he could do.

  
  
\---

  
  
Blue closed his eyes and waited for the blow, embracing the sweet release of death.

But... It never came.

  
He opened his eyes, letting out a small 'huh?' at the sight of his opponent that is now encased in Silky Blue Threads. The child struggled and wiggled to get out, but their efforts were in vain, as the threads merely tightened even more.

Even more threads appeared, wrapping around the pulsing red Soul of the human. It bought the soul closer to Blue, making him stumble and lose his balance.

The strings offered the soul to Blue, strings tugging at his hands holding a bone attack. He tilted his head, confused about what the threads wanted.

The strings tightened its grip on the soul, making a crack appear. The child screamed in pain, making Blue's eyes widen at the realization.

"You... You want me to k-kill them?"

The soul bobbed itself up and down, simulating a nod.

  
"But- I can't!" He exclaimed, "I shouldn't- I... There must some other solution-!"

  
The strings moved side to side, imitating a headshake. It proceeded to tighten its grip, making more and more cracks appear. He could only stand in stunned silence as the soul broke into two, the world resetting before he could process what had ensued.

As his vision fades into black, he felt body his he passing through a cold surface, shocking him to the core.

And so, another timeline starts.  


  
...  


  
...

Blue opened his eyes and abruptly sat up in his bed, cold sweat dripping from his skull.

"W-what...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated! I'd like to know your opinion on my writing so I can improve it! ヾ(＠⌒▽⌒＠)ﾉ
> 
> Also, I was supposed to post a chapter yesterday, but got hit with Writers block the last minute. Sorry guys!


End file.
